The Pleasures of Comfort
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Hermione was happily married to Ron until she caught him cheating behind her back with Lavender Brown. [HG/RL] [RW/LB] one-sided [HG/RW]


**Summary: Hermione was happily married to Ron until she caught him cheating behind her back with Lavender Brown.**

**My second try of a Hermione/Remus oneshot.**

**This is for my friend R. **

**Please review and tell me what you all think please ^^**

**I do not and will not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked angry, at her husband, angry tears clouded her eyes as she watched her husband falling off the bed and Lavender Brown scrambled and pulled the blanket over her naked body, terrified. "M-Mione it's not what it looks like." Ron stumbled from the floor, looking up at the livid Hermione.

"Not what it looks like?! Oh please enlightened me Ronald on what 's going on here? You tripped into her vigana?" Hermione bellowed angry, taking out her wand pointed at her soon to be ex husband. Ron turned pale, remembering last time what had happened at being at the other end of Hermione's wand.

"H-How can you do this to me? How can you do this to the baby?" this time Hermione anger faded with sadness and betrayal. Her right hand rubbed her belly, tearfully. She was pregnant with their first child. She was only two months along. Lavender eyes widened.

"B-baby?" Lavender uttered; not knowing of Hermione's pregnancy, maybe if she knew she wouldn't have done this. She wouldn't have become a home wrecker, breaking up a family. She felt guilty, she found herself burying under the covers more hiding in shame and Hermione's wrath.

"I-I'm sorry, Mione-"

"How long?" Hermione voice interrupted him. There was silence for about two minutes. Ron refused to answer.

"How long." Hermione repeated herself holding her wand tighter.

Ron looked away from Hermione.

"A year,"

That was when the tears came rushing down more.

A year. He had been cheating on her throughout their whole marriage. Why had he married her? Anger, washed over her once more. He wasn't sorry. He was sorry that he got caught.

"You bastard! _Diffindo!_" A huge gash appeared on Ron's chest violently, as he tripped over hitting his head against the wall. He screamed in pain and when his scream Lavender's scream in fear also.

"I'm sorry, Hermione I didn't know." Lavender sobbed,

Hermione then felt suffercated. She needed to get out of here. She needed some air, someplace she could go to. Harry's was out. He's spending time with Ginny in Greece on their second year anniversary.

She sobbed, matching to the fireplace. She took a hand full of foo powder from the bag by the floor.

"H-Hermione, wait!" Ron cried, in pain, stumbling out of the bedroom naked.

Hermione stepped in the fireplace fast.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" She shouted tearfully, throwing the powder down. Green flames surrounded her and soon she appeared in the fireplace of the Library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. A second place she had called home.

When Sirius died he had left this place for Harry but Harry wanted to move to a place where he wouldn't be reminded much about his God Father's death and a place where he and Ginny could call a place home so he gave it to Remus Lupin. The person who needed it the most.

A another sob echoed throughout the library, Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, freighting Remus Lupin. He was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace reading a book when Hermione came busting in unexpected.

Seeing her tears and hearing her sobs, Remus placed down his book on the couch and brought her into a huge hug, comforting.

"Hermione, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked softly, in her ear that almost made her smile.

Remus was always there for her. He was a very good friend. She could always go for him for advice about anything, and he would always give her an honest answer.

Hermione buried her head against his chest feeling his warmth circled her.

She felt safe and very warm.

"I-It's R-Ron." She uttered shaking, Remus brought his hand to the back of her head rubbing her curls soothing.

Hermione could smell him. His scent was pine and...chocolate. She suddenly found herself light-headed. His scent soothed her.

"H-He cheated on m-me." She then cried.

An angry growl escaped Remus throat.

That bloody bastard.

Hermione had always been kind, sweet and very loving towards the redhead. Was she expecting to? Remus sighed,

"Shhh Mione, it's going to be okay. I'm going to kill him." He soothed her, her hands crunched his shirt.

His voice send shivers down her spine.

It had been true that Remus had a small crush on the brown-haired girl a few years back. He had convinced himself that Ron had been a better match than he was. He wasn't cursed. He was around her age. He has a high paying job to support her, but now seeing how messed up Hermione was at this moment all Remus wanted to do was to marched over to Hermione's house and kick his ass.

Hermione doesn't deserve this.

Her cried died down.

She looked up and soon she met Remus's comforting concern amber eyes. They drew her in almost instantly. It was like time had stopped. It was just the two of them now and soon Remus felt himself leaning down slowly, her chocolate-brown eyes was so beautiful. He tried to stop himself. She's upset. This isn't right.

_"K-Kiss me, Remus?"_ Hermione uttered under her breath so low that Remus almost didn't hear it. He was shocked. She wanted him to kiss her? The way she said his name send a shiver down his spine in approval. Oh god they were back. His feelings were back. Just by her saying his name like this.

Hermione tugged on his shirt once more drawing him back to her.

"Please?" She begged and for once Remus had let go. He let himself go, crushing his lips against hers. He started to kiss her softly and tenderly, Hermione biting his lower lip making him opened his mouth for her to slip her tongue in. She did just that, it was bliss. Remus had never felt this way before. Her kiss was so warm and loving, he could taste her warmth. He didn't know why he deny himself this so many years ago.

Just when they pulled away, their faces flushed.

Remus still hold her tight-

"What the hell was that?" Standing beside them by the fireplace was a very red-faced Ron Weasley, dressed.

"Ron!"

Remus sudden felt pissed.

He had dared to show his face here after what he had done to his Hermione.

"You went crazy with Lavender and I but all along you cheated on me with _him?_!" Ron snarled angry at Lupin. Hermione felt Remus hold loosened on her. She missed his touch.

"You actually show your face here after what you done to her?"

Ron stumbled back, receiving a punch to his jaw.

"Remus!" Hermione eyes blinded with tears, but for some strange reason she couldn't make herself feel guilty for the kiss that she and Remus shared.

"Stupefy!" Hermione screeched stunning Ron before he could get his hands on Remus. She knew that Remus could have easy kicked his ass.

Remus glanced at Hermione worried.

"S-Stop it." She spoke, a sob left her lips.

"You hurt me Ron. You betrayed me." Her lips trembled.

Remus reached out and embrace the crying Hermione once more.

"I have never thought you were capable of that. Did I do something wrong? Was I at fault-"

"It wasn't your fault, Mione." Remus cutting her off from her rant. She once more buried her head on Remus shoulder.

"I wish I chosen you instead." She whispered.

At that sentence. His heart stopped.

Ron getting over the stunning spell, ears red.

"Fine." He hissed pulling himself up from the floor, walking to the fireplace disappearing in green flames back to the Weasley household. He had lost her, and his pride had suffered.

Remus looked down at the witch he came to love for so long. He wasn't sure on what to think. He didn't like being second to anyone.

He want to be her first.

Remus tilted her head with his finger and kissed away the tears from her eyes gently.

"You have a long day, Mione. I show you to your room." Realizing, that she had no place to go.

Hermione nodded her head as Remus guided her up the stairs of Grimmauld Place.


End file.
